Unexpected Aid
by Dookie Overlord
Summary: Various One-shot inserts of different characters, feel free to post a requested character.
1. Intro

Okay, this is going to be a series of one-shots, essentially they're tests to see which of these can be made into short stories. An Original Character (OC) is going to be introduced in each one, most of the time they'll be different, but I might do follow-ups for some of them. Also I have an excellent beta-reader for the El Goonish Shive characters. Ironically enough, his name is Teddy, and like our buddy Tedd is certainly a unique individual and enjoys making things that occasionally explode.

Each of these is going to be set in an alternative universe separate entirely from Dan Shive's Masterpiece. Each of the chapters is going to be named after the particular series or game that the OC's powers are based from. Unfortunately I can't seem to get El Goonish Shive out of my skull so hopefully this will vent it.

Also, I DON'T OWN EL GOONISH SHIVE OR ANY OF IT'S AWESOME CHARACTERS!! Someone threw a serious shit fit at me over forgetting that before. Alright well hopefully you enjoy these.

One last thing, I can't submit my documents properly, the .odt format (Even with double spacing) Leaves it bunched up. the .txt format screws up the quotation marks. Help appreciated.


	2. Frozen Sword

Round two, hopefully a great deal better.

Just to state ahead of time, chances are the characters are going to be off. I'm not Dan Shive people! Still, I'll try.

101010101Time line √ day after 2nd goo battle 10101010101(Moperville-Alley-Way)10101010101

The night was clear, though this didn't matter to the silver-haired man in the alley, his attention was locked on that man on the ground before him.

⌠That was the saddest attempt at mugging I've ever even heard of■ The silver haired man said. His name was Vergil and currently a sheathed katana was held steadily in his left hand.

⌠Why can't I mug normal people!? First that crazy squirrel girl and now a samurai!? Screw this! I'm going to law school!■ The man on the ground called out before flopping back and sobbing lightly.

⌠Ooookay then... Odd■ Vergil moved to the man when his watch started beeping. ⌠Pestilent girl■ Vergil muttered before turning to the man ⌠You lucked out■ Vergil said as he turned about.

⌠I'm gonna sue him once I become a lawyer■ the would be mugger cried

The man later became known as Phoenix Wright. Though odd he became a highly successful prosecutor. Though he forgot entirely about Vergil. Convenient.

10101010101(Pompoms residence)101010101

⌠Again■

⌠Yes Sir■ Tiffany Susan Pompoms responded before repeating the various basic horizontal and vertical strikes. Although they were basic, they were for practice to achieve perfect slashes, the wrong angle and the slash will be only partially affective. Didn't change how boring it was.

⌠Why am I back to basics?■ Susan questioned as she continued.

⌠Heard you used your sword, your mom noticed it missing, and since your not being forward at all concerning why, your back to basics. Hopefully you'll learn more about respect for the sword■ Justin had told Vergil all about it, but Susan wasn't saying anything about the incident.

⌠Prick■

⌠Pest■

⌠Pecker■

⌠Playgirl■

⌠Piss-ant■

⌠Prostitute■

⌠Pussy■

⌠Prego■

⌠Bastard!■

⌠You broke the chain, I win, now you get 200 sword reps■ Vergil smirked slightly as Susan growled as she continued. Alphabetical insults were something they accidentally created, though they were fun. The score still favored Susan slightly. ⌠Just breathe and calm down, anger screws up your judgment, keep calm■

⌠Yes Sir■ Though Susan detested the smug bastard, Vergil was an excellent teacher. Don't count on her admitting that though.

⌠Be sure to finish the exercise, I don't need to be here now■ With that Vergil turned to leave.

⌠How do you know I won't quit?■ Susan asked while continuing the sword exercises.

⌠You value your sword don't you? This will help you master it, slowly, but surely■ With that Vergil left. Susan finished the exercise later, worn out, but proud of finishing the exercise.

⌠Better prepare for tomorrow then■ She left with her sword in it's sheath as Susan ascended the stairs to bed.

10101010101(Tolkiberry Residence)10101010101

⌠You're late Vergil■ Mrs. Tolkiberry was sitting in the living reading when Vergil came in.

⌠Sorry Mother, Susan's lessons carried on longer than I intended. As it is I left before she finished■ Through-out his explanation Vergil took off his boots and went into the kitchen, by the time he finished he returned to the living room with a sandwich in hand, Justin following after him. ⌠Thanks for the sandwich■

⌠No problem■ Justin answered off-handedly as he headed upstairs, Vergil instead sat down.

⌠Vergil, even though you've been with us for sometime, are you sure you should be leaving so soon?■ Tina Tolkiberry asked, Vergil had been living with them since age 10, despite acting cold he was quite kind and warm to Justin, herself, and Mr. Tolkiberry, Vergil had helped quite a bit. Particularly when Justin's secret came out.

⌠I feel it's for the best. I will stay nearby Mother, but I would feel better living on my own. Justin will be free to come over at anytime, as will you and Father■ the young man smirked as he continued. ⌠Besides, I do believe you and Father are getting tired of the noise from my drum-set.■

Tina chuckled lightly ⌠It would be nice. Very well then Vergil. But don't be getting any girls pregnant on the first night, at least wait a week■ Tina laughed a bit as she finished while Vergil chuckled lightly while shaking his head.

⌠I'll try to bear that in mind, but with all the drugs I'll be trying who knows■ Vergil laughed lightly as he finished, Tina covered her mouth as she laughed out loud.

⌠Oh go to bed before I call the cops on you■

⌠Very well then, goodnight Mother■ Vergil said as he got up to go upstairs.

⌠Goodnight Vergil■ Tina lightly grabbed Vergil's arm before he left. ⌠You are a son to us, every bit as Justin is, just so you know■ Tina finished and kissed Vergil on the cheek.

⌠I know, and you have always been a Mother to me. Thank you, truly■ Vergil answered before leaving to go to bed.

10101010101(1 week later AKA, Painted Black arc at an apartment complex)101010101

(Insert phone sound here)

⌠Dammit■ Vergil muttered as he got up from his couch, he had moved into his apartment successfully, and thanks to Ms. Pompoms influence, could afford it comfortably. The fact that he seemed to be a negative male influence to Susan may be the cause of that.

⌠Hello? Why not just call there?■ Vergil nodded slightly and answered the next question with a sarcastic tone. ⌠Yeah cuz Justin is a total trouble-maker Father. Very well then, I'll check up on him. Good-bye Father■ With a beep and a click Vergil turned off his cell-phone. The cell-phone was cheaper than a house phone, and since he lived alone, it was better.

Vergil grabbed his keys, slipped on his boots and locked the door as he left.

10101010101(Shortly later at the Verres' House)10101010101

Vergil parked his motorcycle at the sidewalk and strapped his helmet to it before walking up to the house. Took a week to convince Mrs. Tolkiberry to let him get it. After ringing the doorbell he was surprised at the people within.

⌠Okay, last night you stayed at Susan's house with 3 single attractive women, now you're here alone with 2 single attractive women. You sure you're entirely gay Brother?■ Vergil smirked at Susan and Tedd's angry glares. He knew Tedd was a guy, but this was fun.

⌠I'M NOT A GIRL YOU IDIOT!!■ Tedd yelled angrily, Susan was still figuring out how Justin and Vergil were related, Vergil's family name was Sparda. Add to that, Justin and Vergil looked nothing alike. Susan was equally surprised that Justin wasn't at all offended by Vergil's comment on his sexual orientation.

⌠I know, but that was fun■ Vergil said simply as he kicked off his boots before walking past Tedd over to Justin. ⌠So what's up? Father sounded concerned about you■

⌠Probably because I'm at Tedd's. Weird things happen here■ Was Justin's answer as he shrugged.

⌠So I've heard■ Vergil looked at Susan's blonde hair skeptically. ⌠You decided to go back to your normal color then? I've only heard about it before now■ Susan glanced back briefly at her hair.

⌠What about it?■

⌠Just curious, you seemed quite determined about Not being blonde before. Why the change of heart?■

⌠Just felt like it, look, we don't have time to deal with egotistical punks, so leave us alone■ Susan glared angrily as Vergil stared at her skeptically.

⌠Like what?■

⌠Our friend's been kidnapped, and the rest of us are stuck here cuz we can't help■ Justin answered shamefully.

⌠I see, then let this failure be a lesson to you, learn from it, if you wish to become stronger than you must work for it. I can help you Brother■ Vergil said while placing his hand on Justin's shoulder. ⌠I will always have time to aid you■

⌠Thanks■ Justin answered as he grabbed Vergil's hand off his shoulder before shaking it.

⌠Anytime■

⌠Sorry to interrupt but if Vergil can fight, why not have him go help?■ Sarah asked while entering the conversation.

⌠Because he won't be necessary■ A voice sounded behind them. Mr. Verres entered the doorway before continuing ⌠No offense but Damien is not one to be underestimated. I've got forces on the way as we speak, Commander Jaguar can handle it■

⌠Then I'll head for home, I was just supposed to check on you, but after all this, that offer I made before, it's now mandatory, or I'll tell Mother■ Vergil stated before strapping his boots back on and heading for his bike.

⌠That's cheap Vergil!■ Justin yelled as Vergil merely waved back lightly

⌠And effective, last I checked cheap and effective were what we should go for■ Vergil added before buckling his helmet on and drove home.

⌠What a waste of gas■ Vergil muttered on his way

10101010101(2 days later (again at Vergil's))1010101010101

(Insert phone sound here... again)

⌠I need a new ringer■ Vergil muttered before answering his phone. ⌠Hello? How did you get my number? Why would you have me talk to her when I don't know her? Be that as it may she is not my friend. She's your sister. sigh■ Vergil rolled his eyes at the response ⌠Justin talks too much. Very well then, where is she? I'm familiar with it. Good bye■ Vergil turned off his phone and headed out the door. Again.

10101010101(Hill near town)10101010101

Vergil parked his motorcycle before walking up the hill. At the top sat Ellen, right where Elliot said she'd be. Vergil was unsure about it but Elliot seemed confident in Vergil's ability to relate to Ellen. Ellen turned as Vergil approached but made no move to leave as Vergil sat next to her and stared up at the cloud-less full moon.

⌠I was told that you could use a person to listen to you■ Vergil said simply.

⌠Don't see why■ Ellen answered while gazing at the moon.

⌠Something about not fitting in I believe. Justin told your brother we were similar in that aspect■

⌠Yeah okay■ Ellen answered sarcastically.

⌠Perhaps I should speak first then. I'm not related to Justin by blood■

⌠What!?■ Ellen was shocked, Vergil seemed so strongly bound to Justin and his family.

⌠Justin's family adopted me more than nine years ago. At first, I didn't fit in with their family, nor did I try. I already had one once, and losing them nearly killed me, I was none too eager to repeat the experience■

⌠How did they die?■

⌠That is a story for another day■ Vergil stated coldly. ⌠It was five years later when mother presented me with a drum set, she said that she saw me tapping a beat all the time. It was after that I started to open up to them. Only two years ago I finally fully accepted them. It took me seven to finally fit in with them, because I was unwilling to accept them. You are the only one keeping yourself from fitting in Ellen. Don't make the same mistake I did■ Vergil finished with a sigh before standing and walking back to his motorcycle.

⌠Thanks, I think I'm ready to go home now■ Ellen stood up to follow Vergil but he looked at her skeptically.

⌠My motorcycle seats two but I only have one helmet, add to that I don't feel like getting a ticket and you're bumming■ Vergil smirked as he left while Ellen fumed.

10101010101(2 days later again at Vergil's)10101010101

(Insert phone sound here... again)

⌠Dammit... it's been 2 days but this feels repetitive■ Vergil tucked his book away as he answered his phone. Again.

⌠Hello. What's up Justin? How the hell should I know what Nanase would want to wear. You do realize Nanase is a girl right? Tedd's involved isn't he? Thought so■ Vergil started pacing ⌠I suppose she can borrow some of my clothes■ Vergil's phone beeped at him. ⌠Just a sec■ a quick button press switched to another person.

⌠Hi Mother... you should re-think that. Yes weird stuff happens at Tedd's but that guy Elliot is gonna be there and he's looked out for Justin before. They will hate you■ Vergil looked at her response and panicked ⌠Wait! That's worse! That's way worse! They don't like me! Obviously except for Justin. Susan despises me.

⌠Justin doesn't need a chaperon■ Vergil grimaced lightly at her answer. ⌠That's low Mother, really low. I'll tell him, wouldn't be fair to have you deliver the bad news. Goodbye Mother. I love you too■ Vergil sighed as he clicked back over to Justin.

⌠I've got bad news concerning the party, Mother wants you to have a chaperon. No, she isn't going and neither is Father. You're fast on the uptake Brother, no, I won't be swapping. Just talk to your friends. See how ecstatic they are. Farewell Brother■ Vergil sighed before walking back to the couch flopping down.

⌠I was waiting for her to play that card■ Vergil smirked lightly. ⌠It's gonna be one helluva party■

10101010101(Road to Grace's party)10101010101

Vergil was driving to Grace's party, the plan was him and Justin would meet up there and come up with a story there with Tedd's help. Unfortunately the misplaced trash cans decided differently. Vergil braked hard and stopped while staring down the alley. The garbage cans now formed a wall where as four days prior they were along the wall, someone wanted to be left alone.

As he dismounted his bike and retrieved his Reverse-Blade from it's slot on his bike Vergil heard a faint whimpering. Although muffled it was distinctly female. He placed his Reverse-Blade firmly in his left hand by it's sheath before leaping over the trash cans. Vergil stopped at the corner and looked around the corner, three men stood around an orange haired girl who was currently held by one behind her with her arms back and his hand over her mouth. She looked about Justin's age.

Taking advantage of the advantage he had, Vergil dashed around the corner and quickly drew his sword while slicing one man's brow and spun as he jumped, smashing his sheath into the back of the other's head before facing the last who had released his hold on the girl's mouth in favor of drawing a gun and pointed it at Vergil. Vergil remained calm as the man incoherently babbled about how stupid he thought Vergil was.

⌠Just pull the trigger■ Vergil stated impatiently

The man although stunned made to do so while Vergil, upon seeing his opponent's tense face spun his sword rapidly in a circle. The mugger pulled the trigger, heedless of spinning sword, the speed of it's spinning was such that it couldn't really be seen anymore. The bullets pinged harmlessly into the sword as the would-be-killer continued to fire till the gun finally clicked, signally it's lack of bullets.

⌠I believe you dropped something■ Vergil said smugly the tip of his sword cut lightly along the ground, leaving a trail of bullets. With several quick upward slash with his sword Vergil sent the bullets flying back at the assailant, striking his gun and shins, as well as his arm that had held the gun. The mugger instantly released the girl as fell crying out in pain. The girl turned and immediately kicked the man before slowly walking backwards, keeping an eye on the criminal.

Vergil walked passed her as he sheathed his sword and picked up the gun, he released the cartridge before pocketing it. Afterwards he turned to the rescued young woman. Her freckles combined with her overall look made her appear cute rather than hot. Regardless Vergil flipped open his phone and called the cops. They were familiar with his calls and sent a squad over. Afterwards he turned to the girl who was looking around awkwardly.

⌠You okay?■

⌠Me? Yeah I'm fine■ The girl said with a light crack in her voice. He hadn't noticed it before but the girl was crying slightly.

⌠They didn't attempt anything other than stealing did they?■ Vergil hated asking but had to know.

⌠What?! No! They considered it but you showed up■ The woman responded hotly

⌠Sorry to interrupt, didn't realize you were having a moment with them. So which one's your boyfriend if I may ask?■

⌠None of them! Will you knock it off! This is serious!■ The woman had a short temper and a thing for being loud it seemed.

⌠Which is why you need to relax, if you're too tense you may snap, my younger brother taught me that■ Vergil said as he leaned against a wall. He folded his arms but kept his sheath bearing arm under his sword arm, if one of them got up he would be swiftly sent back to the bliss of unconsciousness. ⌠Well, we've got time, my name is Vergil Sparda Tolkiberry, and you're name would be?■

⌠Catalina, Catalina Bobcat■ The young woman replied. Vergil chuckled lightly, to which Catalina took offense. ⌠What's so funny?■

⌠I was just thinking how it'd be funny and ironic if you turned out to be a dog person■ Vergil continued chuckling as Catalina was momentarily stunned. She soon recovered enough to laugh as well though.

As the sirens could finally be heard Vergil said quietly to himself how convenient the timing was of this whole thing.

1010101010(Chapter End)1010101010101

Hopefully this is will make up for my grievous first attempt. Criticisms are appreciated, and Burning Earth has been removed, my idiocy, particularly the end, has been revoked.


End file.
